What Else Is There To Live For?
by Naomi Taibhse
Summary: What happens when a 15 year old Irish girl named Kathleen loses everything she has and is forced to leave Ireland and live in America? KathleenJohnny
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kathleen Connelly and her boyfriend Owen O'Rielly sat together on the small, uninhabited isle of Innisfallen on lake Killarney, as the two did every morning. This morning seemed to be perfect- even more so than usual. The blackbirds sang, and fish splashed around Owen's fishing poll; still sitting silent and untouched. Suddenly Owen broke the silence, "how's your Da doin'?" "Oh," Kathleen sighed, "he's very ill. The doctors say he might make it, though. He seems to be sleepin' a lot lately." Owen pulled Kathleen closer to try and comfort her. He knew how worried she was about her sick father. Her mother had died just the year before, and her father, whom she was terribly close to, was all the family she had left in Ireland that she knew of. Kathleen layed her head on Owen's shoulder and looked at his face. Fair pale skin, a scatter of freckles, sapphire blue eyes, and that lovely, shaggy red hair. Other than her father, Owen was the only person Kathleen really, truly loved, and Owen loved her too.

"Who's that?" Kathleen asked as she gazed across the lake and saw a boat being rowed towards Innisfallen. "Hm. I don't know," Owen answered. The boat hit the shore and the man who got out was the Connellys' long time friend and owner of McAllister's pub, Seamus McAllister. "Why hello there Mr. Seamus," Kathleen greeted. Seamus didn't look as if he were very happy to see the them- he merely took in a deep breath and gave Kathleen a serious look. She was confused. And just as Owen was about to ask what was wrong, Seamus spoke. "Kitty," he addressed Kathleen and sat next to her with his hand on her shoulder. His eyes scanned the lake for nothing in particular, and a tear escaped and rolled down his cheek. "M- Mr. Seamus…?" Kathleen began to grow worried, for she seldom saw Seamus cry. "Kitty," he said again and wiped away the tear, "your Da. He's dyin'." Shock surged through Kathleen's body, and without a word she grabbed Owen and took him into the Seamus's boat with her. Seamus followed; knowing that Kathleen wanted to see her father.

Three horses awaited them on the other side of the lake. Kathleen mounted hers as quickly as possible and didn't even bother waiting for the other two. She raced home, jumped off the horse, and burst through the door of her small cottage. In her father's room, a doctor sat next to the bed where her father lay. "Da!" She gasped as tears began to well up in her eyes. "Kitty." Her father could barely speak. She held his hand and sat near him as he tried to speak to her, "I wanted to give ye somethin'," he had a small box in his weak hand and gave it to his daughter just as Owen and Seamus came into the room. Shaking, she took the box. "It was for yer 15th birthday." Kathleen's birthday was only two days away. She broke down into sobbing. "Now, Kitty. There's no reason to be cryin'. Just remember that I love ye." Those were the last words that her father spoke. She gasped and stood, only to fall back to her knees. Owen came over and took her in his arms to try and comfort her as best he could. She broke out of his grasp and ran out the front door. She fell to her knees again and cried up to the sky pleading for this just to be a nightmare. Just then, Seamus came up behind her and sat down. "Child…I'm so sorry…" he began, "yer gonna have ta leave this place." Kathleen couldn't say anything, only stare with an expression that asked the question "why?" "There's no one in all of Ireland who can keep ye. You'll have ta go to America and live with yer aunt and uncle."

She shook her head in horror. "No. No I can't leave Ireland! You can't send me away!" Kathleen protested. She shook hard and began to cry even harder. "I'm sorry me child." Seamus held her until Owen came to take her in his arms.

Kathleen spent that night packing everything she owned or was special to her, because tomorrow was her last day in Ireland- her home. She had never experienced such a lonely and sad feeling. Everything she held dear had been ripped from her heart and burned along with happy memories of her past. Nothing happy existed anymore, and she dreaded sleep, for she was sure nightmares would haunt her while she slept.

Kathleen decided not to sleep, but to go outside and look up at the stars over Killarney one last time. Morning came too soon, though. It only seemed like no more than five minutes before the first bit of sunlight made it over the mist green hills. Once again she started to cry, and things began to get dark.

Everything from then until that evening when she was taken to the airport was a complete blur. All that lingered in her memory was the last look she got of Owen before she kissed him goodbye forever, and the last time she would ever see her home again. What else was there to live for?

Seamus, the last person she was to see before boarding the airplane said little until her plane arrived. He gave her one last embrace and whispered something in her ear, "Always think fondly of yer dear Emeral Isle. For someday soon ye shall return. I have faith. Goodbye me child." She saw tears in his eyes just like she had in hers. Losing her father was Earth shattering enough, but having to leave her home and friends was enough to ruin her life. She didn't even know her aunt and uncle in America.

As she took her seat on the plane, she laid her head on the window and silently cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Back in Killarney: **Owen sat alone on Innisfallen thinking of the days when Kathleen was by his side sitting on this very island, looking at the same sun, the same mountains, and the same foggy lake. He broke down crying, and the thought that there was nothing else to live for ran through his head. "That's right," he said outloud, "there isn't anything to live for." With that, he found a large stone on the island and put it in his boat, then climbed in himself. He rowed to the middle of the lake, tied a rope around the stone and his ankle, threw the stone in the lake, took one last breath and jumped in._

When Kathleen woke, it was daytime again and there was only 15 minutes before the plane was going to land. She sat patiently and waited for the landing, and tried not to think of the day before in fear of crying again. After crying that much, how could any tears be left?

When the plane landed, she made her way out through the seemingly never-ending sea of people. She retrieved her luggage and stood where she was told her aunt and uncle were to pock her up. Suddenly, a middle aged looking woman with stringy brown hair and tired blue eyes approached Kathleen. The woman studied her and looked down at a photograph she had with her. "Are you Kathleen Siobhan Connelly?" She asked rather abruptly in an American accent. "Y-yes ma'am. But you may call me Kate or Kitty." The woman merely gave her a look of disgust and began to walk, expecting Kathleen to follow. The woman, who Kathleen assumed to be her aunt led her to an old beaten up looking truck and both of them got in without a word. On the way to her new house, Kathleen looked down at her hands, not daring to look up at the woman she was afraid of.

The neighborhood they were driving down did not look at all inviting. The houses were all run down, and Kathleen spotted a group of about six rough looking boys playing football in an empty lot. Where was she? She had to know, so she got up the courage to ask. "Um, excuse me ma'am, but might I ask where we are?" Her aunt snorted. "Waddaya mean where are we? We're in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Didn't that no good brother-in-law of mine tell ya!" "No ma'am." Well, that was the last time she would ask any more questions. She desperately hoped her uncle was nicer than her aunt, but soon she would find out that she had no such luck. The truck parked in the driveway of a small one-story house with wooden stairs leading up to a front door that looked like it needed repairing. "Get out," was the only thing her aunt said.

Upon entrance to the house, she was greeted by nothing more than the loud yelling of a man yelling from the kitchen. "Maeve!" He shouted "where the hell have you been! I told you I needed the truck to go to the bar!" Kathleen's aunt shouted back, "I was pickin' up the girl you lazy bitch!" This shocked Kathleen. Never had she heard such yelling. "Your room's the last one on the left down the hall. Go put your stuff in there and find somethin' to do. I don't care just stay outta the way." Kathleen hurried down the hall and into her new room- which was nothing more than a bed, a desk, a window with no curtains, and a closet. She put her suitcase on the bed, and when more yelling came from the kitchen, she decided maybe now would be a good time to go for a walk. After all, her aunt told her she didn't care what she did as long as she stayed out of the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Before quietly making her way out the front door, Kathleen held the unopened gift from her father in her hands as one more tear made its way down her cheek. Sooner or later she would have to open it, may as well when she got back from her walk as long as no one was around to hear her cry.

Outside, it was much more warm and sunny than it was in Ireland. Kathleen already knew she hated the weather in America- Tulsa, wherever she was. She walked along the sidewalk looking at her feet, occasionally looking up to make sure she wasn't about to run into anything. Then she realized, she was about to pass the lot where those same boys she saw earlier were playing. She quickened her pace hoping they wouldn't notice her or think she was just a normal person living in the neighborhood out for a walk. But one of the older looking boys in a Mickey Mouse t-shirt caught a glimpse of her whispered to one of his friends. "Hey girl! You new 'round here?" He yelled to her. She stopped and looked at them and nodded. The group crowded around while the boy who shouted to her spoke. "Well, we all like to make sure new comers feel welcome. What's your name?" Kathleen shyly looked down. "Kate," she said just loud enough to hear. "Wow you talk funny! Where ya from?" he asked. "Ireland." "You're pretty far from home ain't ya?" a handsome blond boy said. Kathleen nodded. The boy in the Mickey Mouse t-shirt started talking again, "I'm Two-Bit…" he went on introducing the boys in the group. The two brothers Ponyboy Curtis, who was only 14 and the youngest, Sodapop Curtis, the handsome blond boy, Sodapop's best friend Steve, Dallas or "Dally," a tough looking guy with hard blue eyes, and the last one introduced caught Kathleen's eye. His name was Johnny, and he was just about one of the most handsome boys she ever saw. He looked shy like Kathleen was, and he had gentle dark eyes and a soft face.

She noticed that she was staring, and was embarrassed to see that Johhny was staring back at her emerald green eyes, skin like cream, small, frail, figure, and hair of beautiful bright red that touched her waist and was pulled back in a silver Celtic barrette. He smiled slightly and so did Kathleen.

"So, whatcha doin' out walkin alone?" Two-Bit seemed to be doing most of the talking. "Well, I was, tryin' to find a pub maybe. Are there any around here? One's that play music?" The boys looked a little confused. "What kinda music were ya thinkin'?" Sodapop asked. "Well, in Ireland all the pubs play music. Just…Irish music I guess," Kathleen began to feel stupid for asking. This wasn't Ireland. This was a completely different country. Steve seemed to be thinking though. "I think there's actually an Irish style pub a few blocks away. It's called somethin' like O'Malley's. Ya might try there." Kathleen's eyes lit up. If Steve was right, there might be a little bit of Ireland here for her. "I'm gonna go find it." She said as she started to walk off. "Wait a minute," Johnny said. The boys looked surprised. Johnny never talked in front of new people. "We'll come with ya. Won't we?" He gave the others a look that seemed to say "you guys better come or you'll regret it later." "Sure," Two-Bit said.

Steve was right. There was an Irish style pub called O'Malley's. Kathleen raced inside the door, and, just as she had hoped, an Irish band played an up-beat jig on a small wooden stage just like they did back in Killarney. "Top o' the mornin' to ye!" An Irishman greeted them at the door. "The same to you sir," Kathleen said. "Ah, an Irish girl are ye?" "Yes sir. From Killarney." The man held out his hand for Kathleen to shake. "I'm from Dublin meself. Tis' nice to meet ye Miss…" "Kathleen. Or Kitty if you prefer." She looked around and was pleased by what she saw, and then a though came into her head. "Mr. Um…" "O'Malley me dear." "Mr. O'Malley? Do ye let people sing in the evenin' time?" "O course we do! Do ye sing Miss Kitty?" "I do. I used to sing back home in Ireland quite often." "Well then why don't you and your friends come back this evenin' and I'll have ye sing after the band." Kathleen was so excited all she could do was nod her head in agreement. "Thank ye Mr. O'Malley!" She said, shaking his hand again and racing out the door. "Somebody's excited," Steve said. "Thank ye Steve! Thank ye!" Steve looked proud of himself as the others rolled their eyes at how full of himself he was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

After Kathleen asking them to meet her back at the pub in three hours at six, Steve, Two-Bit, Sodapop, and Dallas decided to go back to Ponyboy's house and hang out till then. Ponyboy could tell by the way he kept looking at Kathleen that he really liked her, so he decided to see if he could get Johnny to talk to her.

Ponyboy pulled Johnny to the side so Kathleen couldn't hear. "You like her don't ya?" He asked Johnny who just stared down at his shoe and nodded shyly. "Well why don't you talk to her?" "She don't like me Ponyboy." "You don't know that, man. Just talk to her. She seems alright." Johnny reluctantly walked up to Kathleen who was also staring at her shoe. "Uh, hey….Kate." "Hello Johnny," she said with a smile. "I'm real glad ya moved here." "Thank you. I miss Ireland, but I am glad I got to meet you." They both smiled at each other, and Ponyboy watched as his friend began talking more. Ponyboy smiled to himself.

At five forty five Ponyboy brought Kathleen to his house to get the others. He thought it would be easier to do that rather than meet them. They were all outside, some of them smoking. "Kate, this is my big brother Darry. Darry, this is Kate from Ireland," Ponyboy introduced his big brother to Kate. "Nice to meet you, Kate." Darry shook her hand and they all made their way to the pub. Kathleen had snuck into her house to change into the Irish dress she brought with her. Her mother had made it for her, so it had sentimental value. It was made like traditional bog gown with a flowing white top and a full red skirt and matching corset.

"What's that?" Soda asked pointing to what looked like a small metal recorder. "A pennywhistle. An Irish instrument." "Oh." Soda looked slightly confused. None of them had ever heard of a pennywhistle before.

A band was already playing when they entered O'Malley's. Kathleen froze in anger when she discovered who the band was. "Patrick." She hissed. Patrick, the singer, looked towards the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The whole pub went silent and stared at Kathleen. The boy singer looked a bit frightened at first, but then jumped down off the stage and made his way toward Kathleen. "Kitty! I found you!" He tried to embrace her, but she shoved him away as hard as she could. "How DARE you Patrick!" She said, shoving him again. "But, but Kitty me love, me band and I traveled all the way from Ireland to find ye," he said, trying to calm her down.

"I thought I made it clear to ye that I never wanted to see you again when ye tried to get rid o' me Owen," She hissed. He looked straight into her eyes as he spoke, "Owen was no good for ye. He didn't deserve such a lovely lass." Kathleen was taken back. "Was! Didn't! I'm still his Patrick! I'm goin' back to my love someday!" Her fists clenched and her eyes narrowed. How dare he show up after what happened in Ireland two months ago and try and win her back.

Two months earlier- McAllister's pub 

Owen and Kathleen walked into McAllister's hand in hand, tonight the live band was playing and the two always went together to hear the music. Kathleen squeezed Owen's hand harder when she caught a glance of who was on stage singing- Patrick O'Carolan, the boy who had been trying to get her to fall in love with him for the longest time. They used to only be close friends, but when Kathleen met Owen, Patrick changed. He began threatening Owen and leaving offensive notes on Kathleen's doorstep. Kathleen tried to guide Owen out the door of the pub with her, but before she could make it, a hand grabbed Owen's shoulder and spun him around. "What're ye doin' here wanker!" Patrick yelled in Owen's face. Owen shoved Patrick off and gave him a death stare. "Ye wantin' to fight, eh?" Patrick took a step forward and hit Owen on the side of the face. Kathleen slapped Patrick, "You leave him be!" She shouted at him. Patrick lifted a fist, but Owen tackled him before he had the chance to use it.

The fight went on until Mr. McAllister cam and broke it up. By this time Kathleen was nearly in tears watching Owen get hurt so badly, but there was nothing she could do. Patrick was strong and she was but a frail girl. Patrick had Owen pinned on the ground when McAllister grabbed him in a headlock, pulling him off the other boy. "I never want to see the likes o' you in me pub again ya bowsie!" He shouted in Patrick's face, "Get out o' here and never let me catch you around Kitty or Owen again!" He practically threw him out the door. Patrick's band had left just as the fight started. Owen had a bloody nose and bruises all over him. Kathleen was furious, and the last time she had ever seen Parick was when she approached him one day, gave him a black eye and yelled in his face never to come near her again.

"Owen killed himself after ye left, Kitty," he said with no trace of sensitivity in his voice. Kathleen's eyes go big, and she tackled him to the ground in a fit of rage. She beat him and yelled at him, calling him exactly what she thought he was. The greasers rushed over to her and Darry grabbed her off of Patrick. "I don't believe you! You're nothin' but a lier Patrick O' Carolan!" "It's true Kitty. This note was found in his house before they found the body in Lake Killarney," He handed her a hand-written letter . . .


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: (this goes for any of the songs in my story) I do not own any of the songs my characters use! And just so you know, I don't own any of the Outsiders characters either.

Chapter 6

_To my Ma, Da, and Mr. McAllister:_

_I wanted to say I'm sorry for any heartbreak I caused you. You have to understand that when Kathleen left, all of what was left of me went with her. She was my happiness, my security, and my life. I couldn't live with the thought of her finding someone else to spend her life with, and everyday I would worry about her. It's better this way. I'll miss you, and don't be too sad, for I know it would be more painful to see me suffer each day. _

_I love you all. Goodbye,_

_-Owen O'Rielly_

Kathleen skimmed over the sloppy written letter suspiciously, and right as she reached the bottom where a signature was, she broke down crying. The signature belonged to Owen- Kathleen knew his signature, and would have known if it was a fake. She ran out of the pub. She ran not knowing where she was going, but she stopped when she got to a park with benches near a fountain. She stumbled over to one of the benches and lay down to cry some more. All of a sudden, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kathleen raised her head just enough to see who it was. It was Johnny, his gentle brown eyes looked at her through his shaggy bangs. He looked indeed concerned, and sat down next to her.

He rubbed her back and noticed she was beginning to calm down a bit. She sat up and laid her head on Johnny's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "ye must think I'm a fool fer cryin' me eyes out in front o' ye all." She sniffed and tried to wipe away her tears, but for some reason they wouldn't stop escaping her eyes. "You're not a fool," Johnny said, wrapping an arm around her, "It's gonna be okay." She shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

Johnny tried to think of what to do next. He didn't have any idea what to say to make her feel better- fearing that he might say something to upset her further. Kathleen thought of the times Owen put his arm around her like Johnny was doing, and remembered the song she often sang to Owen. Softly, she started to sing the gentle song called "Walking In The Air":

"We're walking in the air  
We're floating in the moonlit sky  
The people far below are sleeping as we fly

I'm holding very tight  
I'm riding in the midnight blue  
I'm finding I can fly so high above with you

Far across the wold  
The villages go by like trees  
the rivers and the hills  
The forest and the streams

Children gaze open mouth  
Taken by suprise  
Nobody down below believes their eyes

We're surfing in the air  
We're swimming in the frozen sky  
We're drifting over icy  
mountains floating by

Suddenly swooping low on an ocean deep  
Arousing of a mighty monster from its sleep 

We're walking in the air  
We're floating in the midnight sky  
And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly"

She opened her eyes again. "You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard Kate," Johnny said. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Thank ye," she whispered. Right then Johnny thought would be the best time to tell her how he felt- he knew her boyfriend died and all, but they were alone and she seemed to have calmed down. "Kate?" He began. "Yes?" He stammered, and then leaned down and kissed her on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry I haven't updated in so long! I just started high school and it sucks really bad TT well, here's yet another chapter. **

Chapter 7

Kathleen was shocked. Never had a boy been so open about his feelings with her- let alone kiss her without her consent. Normally she would have been terribly offended, perhaps gave him a slap to the face, but for some reason she liked it. Her eyes were wide, and Johnny looked nervous. Both of them did not say a word. Kathleen leaned into Johnny's lips briefly before wordlessly getting up, smiling, and walking home.

Coming up to the door, Kathleen stopped before turning to handle to open it. Screaming was coming from the living room, and it she was in no mood to deal with fights. It was late, and a lot went on that evening. She went around to the back where a window was, and, knowing it was her room, opened it and climbed in.

Kathleen thought to herself now would be as good a time as any to open the small box her Da gave her before he died. She sat down on the edge of her bed and took out the little box from her suitcase. Carefully, she undid the ribbon that was tied with care, and took the lid off.

With trembling hands and tears in her eyes she took the gift in her palm. It was a small golden trinity knot necklace, the pendent a bit smaller than an inch. She closed her hand and held the necklace to her heart, closed her eyes, and cried.

When Kathleen opened her eyes, the sun shone through the window. There was no curtain, which made the sun that much brighter. She was still in the dress she had worn the night before, and the necklace she was clutching tightly when she closed her eyes was now lying beside the bed. She rubbed her eyes and picked up the necklace to put around her neck. Kathleen wondered what time it was- no noise was coming from the living room or kitchen. She thought about going out of her room to check the clock hanging over the TV she had noticed earlier, but remembered how mean her aunt and uncle were and decided against it.

She grabbed a knee length navy blue skirt, a white button up short sleeved shirt, black lace up shoes, and re-did her barrette. Not knowing exactly where she was headed, she climbed out the window and started walking.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kathleen thought about going to the place where she first met her friends, but decided she would rather just go to the park and sit on the bench- maybe stick her feet into the fountain. She realized she had to go by the lot where she met the boys the first time, and she dreaded it and hoped they weren't there because she was a bit embarrassed about the show she put on the night before.

Kathleen looked up when she was about to reach the lot, and, there they were. Playing football again. There was no way she could sneak past without them noticing. "Maybe," she thought to herself, "they'll be so wrapped up in their game they won't even see me this time." Even so, she quickened her pace. She made it. Looking back when she was a safe distance away, she all of a sudden bumped into someone. She looked at the person, a tall slim boy with neatly cut blond hair. He was dressed in a button down shirt and pants that were too short for him. "Oh I'm terribly sorry sir!" Kathleen quickly said.

"I wasn't lookin' where I was goin'." The boy looked her up and down. "What's a nice girl like you doing on this side of town?" Kathleen looked confused. "I- I live here." "You don't look like a greaser to me." She tilted her head to the side. "I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talkin' about." Something about that boy made her feel uncomfortable, and she tried to push past him. He grabbed her by the arm. "You aren't from around her are you?" He asked. "No. No I'm not. Good day to ye- I must be on me way." He wouldn't let go. "Please let go o' me." She tried harder to pull away, but he grabbed her other arm. "Let's get to know each other," He whispered in her ear. "Leave me be!" She raised her voice and started to kick him.

He was too strong for her. She tried to think of something to do, because he was pulling her into a dark alley. Since the others were in the lot- not too far away- she decided she would try yelling for them. It was worth a try anyway. "JOHNNY! HELP ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. He put his hand over her mouth, but just then the whole group of greasers were running as fast as they could towards Kathleen. Dallas punched the guy in the jaw and he let go of Kathleen. Soda and Two-Bit started beating up on him too, and he started to run. "You stay outta our territory you dirt soc!" Two-Bit yelled after him.

Kathleen was sitting on the ground trying to catch her breath as Johnny sat next to her and the others crowded around. "What- what was that?" Kathleen panted. "That no good bastard was in our territory. He was gonna rape you." Steve said. "Territory?" She asked. "This is our territory- the east side- the greasers. And The west side belongs to the socs. The socs are the rich kids that beat up on us and start fights all the time. Sometimes they come over to our territory to find girls to pick up."

"So . . . greasers. That's what ye all are?" Kathleen stood up. "Yes sir. And since you're new to the neighborhood and our Johnny here likes ya," Two-Bit playfully nudged Johnny who was blushing bright red, "You're welcome to join our gang." She didn't know what to say. "But," she started, "But I don't look like a greaser." "Oh don't worry 'bout that."

Still, she was a bit unsure about becoming a greaser. After all, she barely knew what a greaser really was . . . .


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

All Kathleen knew to do at that moment was to agree. She could learn to be a greaser, and she really liked to be around the "gang." They made her feel welcome the first time she ever met them. She nodded and Johnny smiled at her as Two-Bit gave her a hard slap on the back and Kathleen almost fell forward. "Alright! Welcome to gang little missy." Ponyboy frowned at Two-Bit and asked, "So what you guys wanna do now?"

"How 'bout we go over to the Dingo and celebrate. I bet they're still servin' breakfast. You ate anythin' Kate?" Kathleen shook her head. All her aunt and uncle fed her since she got there was leftover soup. Although she had no idea what the Dingo was, she was starving and decided to follow the guys.

The Dingo turned out to be kind of like a diner. The inside looked a bit old and it needed cleaning, but it was cozy looking. They all sat down at a window booth and began looking at the menu. Everything looked so good to Kathleen, but it only took her a few minutes to settle on bacon, eggs, and toast. The guys ended up getting huge orders of eggs, bacon, and toast for everyone to share and make it easier.

Kathleen just about inhaled her breakfast. All the guys looked at her with surprised looks on their faces; never had they seen a girl- especially one as small as her- eat so much so fast. After everyone was done eating, Steve and Soda started asking Kathleen about what it was like living in Ireland. She was happy to answer them, but it made her terribly sad to think about home. "So there really leprechauns in Ireland?" Two-Bit asked. Kathleen laughed out loud at this question. "Some people still believe that, but they aren't supposed to be as cute as the ones people decorate their houses with on St. Patty's Day." Everyone was laughing at that point. Two-Bit was always the one to ask silly questions.

"Oh, yeah. We forgot to tell Kate that kid from the pub came by the lot this mornin' lookin' for her." Dallas said. Kathleen looked at Dallas with a half questioning half horrified look. "Yeah, he said he wants you to meet him at the fountain in the park tonightat 7," he continued, "guess we forgot to mention it 'cus of all that went on with that soc and all." Kathleen shook her head in disbelief. Part of her said she should see what he had to say, but the other half told her to stay as far away from him as she could. But if she didn't meet him this time, he'd never leave her alone. "Thank ye Dallas," she said as she got up to leave, "If ye all would excuse me, I'm goin' to take a walk."

Johnny looked at her with his big brown eyes. "Would you, uh, like company?" He asked, almost in a whisper. She couldn't help but smile at him. "O' course me Johnny." He got up and followed her out the door. After they were out of diner Kathleen le tout an exasperated sigh. Johnny was debating within himself whether or not to try and comfort her. He knew how much she hated that boy. He finally walked up beside her and gently slid his arm around her shoulders.

They walked along in silence until they reached the lot where the guys played football. Kathleen led Johnny over to a tree that was on the far side of the lot and sat down. "What should I do, Johnny?" She began. "Me life is fallin' apart. I got nothin' and . . ." She started to tear up again, " . . . and . . . I just want to die." Two silent tears made their way down her cheeks and she leaned on Johnny's shoulder. "No, no, Kate, I know you say you wanna die but you can't. You jus' can't. I . . . I . . . I love you, Kate, and you got me." Kathleen looked up and saw the tenderness in his eyes. He really did love her. This made her want to cry more. She realized she did have something; she had him. "I love ye to. Me Johnny."


End file.
